


【震红震】Teach Me More

by HoursHunter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoursHunter/pseuds/HoursHunter
Summary: 黛西一不小心就和旺达接上吻这个事，其实纯属意外。
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Skye | Daisy Johnson, 震波女/绯红女巫, 黛西·约翰逊/旺达·马克西莫夫
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【震红震】Teach Me More

**Author's Note:**

> * 为了满足自己开车妄想的产物。  
> * 对某些敏感人群来说可能相当重口，巨雷，巨OOC。  
> * 她俩的能力开起车来就是人形按摩棒x人形触手怪。  
> * 再说一次，重口，巨雷，巨OOC。

黛西一不小心就和旺达接上吻这个事，其实纯属意外。毕竟在锻炼过程中的肢体接触可是再正常不过了。你看，希尔和黑寡妇打着打着就滚上床单在神盾局都是公开的秘密，史蒂夫和巴基本来就是越打越爱，更别提那对神明兄弟嘴上说不要身体很诚实的虐恋——看来神盾的确有这种打架训练四舍五入等于接吻上床的传统和惯例。

总而言之这事就这么发生了。她们约定好克制各自能力，进行一场英雄与英雄之间公平公正公开的较量，然而在黛西第三次把旺达压在地上的时候，还没将魔法彻底收放自如的旺达开始不受控制地亮起了红灯。

没等黛西来得及安抚她，震波女整个人啪唧摔在了绯红女巫身上，一偏头，就嘴唇贴嘴唇了。

红灯熄灭了。

旺达那双无辜的藏青色眼睛盯过来，黛西不确定那是红女巫的超能力扰乱了她，还是单纯只是寂寞太久，因为忽然有一股热意从脚后跟窜上天灵盖，迫使她加深了这个吻。对方僵直了好几秒，在黛西都以为她即将用魔法把自己推开时，旺达便伸手按住了她的后脑。

黛西直了二十多年，交了三个男朋友，没一个能活下来的，导致她现在对感情这玩意真是讳莫如深，还好世界足够糟糕，正等着她去拯救，足够让震波女从感情的泥沼里逃得远远的，但并不代表她不怀念这个——天啊，一个亲吻，来自一名与她同样年轻的女性的亲吻，与她此前经历过的男人的亲吻而截然不同的亲吻。

同理，旺达经历的人生从不完整，感情始终缺失，娜塔莎给了她的其中一种，幻视也许在尝试着给她另外一种，但他也还是个正在学习的AI。所以这个亲吻对于红女巫来说是陌生的，新鲜的，前所未有的感觉从她体内奔涌而出——不是那股她还尚未彻底掌控的力量，而是其他的东西，其他的让她身体发烫、让她欢欣鼓舞想要抓住的、从小到大缺失的那一块碎片。

从四片薄唇只是轻微相贴、再到双方主动交换唾液，激烈纠缠，过程中没有红光也没有魔法。这个吻是热烈的，湿润的，像是盛夏的午后下起的雷暴雨，在狭小而潮湿的空间里翻云覆雨，极度年轻的气息蓬勃到令人有些胆战心惊。

黛西从未跟女人上过床。她跟男人上过，甚至跟两个男人同时上过，即使她在彻底成为一名特工之前的人生过得相当随便，但也从未跟女人上过。旺达的唇是柔软的，身体也是，紧密地贴合着她，轻微地磨蹭着她，让黛西久违地感到了口干舌燥。长吻依依不舍结束的时候在空中牵扯出了一条粘稠的痕迹，她们都在盯着看，黛西的黑得发亮的瞳仁，旺达清澈到透明的眼睛，从对方饱满的粉红色的唇翼到被崩断的水线。黛西舔了舔嘴角，问道：“你想做吗？”

旺达加入复仇者联盟之后从头学起的事情有很多，除了常理性的知识、专门性的技巧，还有逐步建立起的、那些无形的、她的队友间说不清道不明的纠缠的线。在快银离开的很长一段时间里她对如同导师的娜塔莎抱着很深的依赖，后者在照顾她的亲近和礼节性的疏远之间维持着巧妙的平衡，直到有一天她在天台上看见娜塔莎和棕发女人拥吻的亲密模样。

希尔倒没介意她差点被绯红女巫从复仇者大楼上摔死的事情，她知道这事绝非旺达的本意，但小红女巫仍旧意志消沉了很久。大部分是愧疚和歉意，剩下一小部分是她自己也难以言说的忧郁。但娜塔莎的立场在这件事上就很难做，史蒂夫总担心百年间谍一不小心就把小姑娘给暗杀了。事实是放在十年前后者确实会这么干，然而十年后的黑寡妇被希尔洗成了白寡妇，便也只能叹一口气，揉一揉旺达那头亚麻色的发：“抱歉，只有这件事我没办法教你。”

这件事是指哪件事旺达其实能懂，而且更懂的是这件事和黛西问她的事还并不是同一件事，虽然两者在某种程度上无比相近，但到底是不同的事。可无论如何，眼前的震波女能教的东西明显比黑寡妇更多，于是年轻的女巫便眨了眨眼，笑起来的模样很甜，带着坚定的天真：“Yeah. Teach me. ”

黛西脱掉了她的运动背心和内衣。她的双乳弹了出来，然而令旺达离不开视线的是特工常年锻炼而凸显的腹肌轮廓，腰间两侧鲜明的人鱼线，光是看着就令人发馋，于是红女巫就真的伏下身来，凑过去，亲吻着震波女紧实的腰腹。后者满足地叹了一声，手指一路顺着旺达的长发抚过后脑和脖颈，最后把那颗脑袋托起来，再接一个吻。

旺达也脱去了衣物。她们跪坐在训练室的软垫上，接一个又一个令人着迷的吻。红女巫的身体与她同样年轻，却显得很是青涩。几个月的体能锻炼远不能跟奋战在一线的特工相比，但手感上却又是另一种层面的舒适。喜欢自己没有的东西是人类无可救药的惯性，所以与旺达贪恋她的肌肉不同，黛西喜欢的反倒是那对又软又滑的乳房，迷恋地用指腹去揉，用掌心去抓，再一遍又一遍地揪起顶端娇嫩又硬挺的乳头。旺达蜷在她身下，缩成小小的一团，颤抖着发出愉快的声音。

真神奇，打架时动不动就会不受控制的魔法超能力，在做爱时却都偃旗息鼓，这算不算一个弱点？

黛西忍不住笑了起来，那低哑的笑意压在旺达的耳畔，一如既往地自信而有朝气：“教你的第一课，”她粘粘糊糊地含住了红女巫的耳垂，食指压在了对方胸口又热又硬的那一点上，“要学会控制自己的能力。”

细小的空气粒子被压缩再震荡，从震波女的指尖上发出一串细小又确实存在的战栗。

猝不及防的刺激让旺达叫出声来。

可以毫不夸张地承认，黛西所拥有的这份天赋叼炸了天，不仅使她成为超级英雄，更使她几乎在床事上成为不可一世的君王。前男友林肯从来没在她手下或身体里撑过五分钟，而女人显然和男人不同，她也说不出哪里不同，但她只知道，比起让林肯红着眼睛把精液喷在她的胸口上，让旺达发出各式各样欢快的声音更令她感到兴奋。无形的波动跟随着黛西的掌心在旺达的身体上游走着，不同频率不同力度的振动随心所欲地落在女巫的乳尖、下腹、湿漉漉的大腿内侧、膝盖关节，再往上顺着后背脊梁、肩胛骨、柔软细腻的后颈。原本就软的青色眼睛被水雾浸泡得更软，旺达意识到对方几乎掌控了自己身体的所有节奏，双乳被她的手掌玩弄得又胀又痒，脖颈处被她的牙齿咬得又苏又麻，强行被她的膝盖撑开的腿心反复迎来波动、空虚、以及更强的波动的循环里。

旺达在被快感淹没之前搂住了黛西。后者抬起脸来亲过她脸上的水渍，听见红女巫似笑非笑的声音：“你真的控制得很好。”于是黛西也笑了，一手把她扣在怀里，另一手沿着胸口一路滑到底，拨弄着湿透的花心，细小的震波甚至让水流传来哗哗的水声：“我还能做得更好。”

黛西贯穿了她，用手指，却也不止用手指。细小的振动在狭窄而湿热的内壁来回反射，挤压的同时又被扩张，她身体内的每一处每一刻都在震颤，直至频率同调，高潮与之共振，她仰起头无声地喟叹了一声，身体沉重地一顿，腿间的洪水便彻底冲堤而出。

旺达整个人都湿透了，汗水和唾液和腿间残留的蜜液，黛西用被打湿的手去抚摸她，捏着女巫的下巴，手指掠过她的下唇。旺达乖顺地吞咽着她的手指，然后又抬起脸来，同震波女接一个吻。

黛西喘一口气：“你真可爱。我第一次和女人做。”

“和男人做有什么不同？”

“不记得了，有点久。”

黛西耸耸肩，一副隐藏在伤口之下，逃避的、无所谓的表情，黑眼睛眨了一下又微笑了：“我喜欢你的反应。”

旺达挑了挑眉毛：“每个人上床的反应不都差不多？”

“有区别的。”

看着和自己同样年轻的女性一本正经地以前辈的姿态教导着自己，旺达觉得有些好笑。黛西年轻的笑容依然灿烂：“不然你以为人类为什么要建立关系？”

旺达轻笑了一声：“这真麻烦。”

“是有一点。”

黛西有些无奈地眨了眨眼，像是想起了遥远的过去，又像是想起了混沌的现在。拥有与失去，她自己和她周围的人，被诅咒被拆散仍然深爱的菲兹和西蒙斯，历经艰险一路相伴至今的寇森和梅，总也无法坦率承认心意的麦克和YOYO。

年轻的异人族英雄再叹一声，重复道：“确实有点麻烦。”

“但人生本来就有无止尽的麻烦。”

旺达牵起一缕红光绕在指尖，黛西便笑了，丢了个震波过去驱散掉那个光：“所以我们才要学会去解决它。”

红光拉成线再次从旺达的手心里释放，圈住了黛西的手腕。后者被人猝不及防骑在身上，反应过来时已经被见鬼的魔法捆了个结实。旺达挑一挑眉：“你教了我很多。”

红女巫把一缕还湿着的长发拨到耳后，不愿意承认她刚才无意间看到了震波女的过去，听到了她被埋葬的含义深刻的原名。但旺达觉得那个名字很衬她，Skye，听起来跟她的笑容一样，辽阔而灿烂，自信又强大。红女巫没说什么，只是伏下身来去吻她：“所以现在来检验学习成果吧。”

她停了停，有些狡黠地一笑，再接话的声音便很软的：“轮到我感受一下你的反应。”

建立关系有很多种方式，做爱是最直接的一种。被人按在地垫上的震波女放弃了挣扎，也放弃了把整间训练室震碎的想法，因为红女巫实在学得很快。红女巫的能力是粒子的创造和湮灭，和她比起来，自己的粒子震荡在她面前确实不值一提。

红色的能量波动像是化作了实体，绵绵密密地缠上震波女的全身。沿着手腕、沿着脖颈，沿着脚跟。从腿后，从腰腹，从脑后。身体被迫摊成一个大字，如同有无数双手在爱抚着她的每一处肌肤，令被束缚着的她感到羞耻又兴奋。旺达在和她接吻，又或许那并不是旺达，只是旺达在迷惑她的感官、又或许是魔法具象化的触手在搅动着她的口腔——而那不重要。黛西迷蒙地想，她只想要更多。

真实的旺达在亲吻她的腹肌，那确实从一开始就令她着迷。红色的魔法能量把她们隔离在了另外的一个世界内。旺达听见她的心跳，感受着她的渴望，细小的红线密密麻麻地爬到了震波女的腿心，而那里也已经湿透了。旺达温柔地亲吻吞吐着水流的泉眼，不知道刚才的她是否也像黛西一样发出尖锐却悦耳的呻吟、动弹不得却又克制不住的战栗。

“你觉得怎么样？”

旺达舔了舔嘴角，抬起脸看到那张年轻的、骄傲的、自信的脸被情欲浸泡得天真又茫然，微张的口还闪烁着湿润的水光。黛西全身被具象化的红线纠缠着，全身烫得发红，乳尖硬得发亮，穴口在红线每一次的蠕动下都吞吐出流之不尽的泉水。旺达漫不经心地抚摸着那肌肉纹理，听见黛西性感的低吟：“Good. Keep fucking me. ”

如你所愿。旺达默念道，一股巨大的、坚硬的魔法能量便打进了震波女的腿间，迎来一下又一下的、剧烈的、不可抗拒的、填补到最深处的撞击。

不同于震荡，那是完全地、扎扎实实地填满了，最敏感的地方被重重地碾磨，充盈的快感在黛西的全身流窜。那一刻她想的竟然是红女巫已经把她的所有本事学到了手。

她们都是年轻的超级英雄，拥有动动手指就能抵挡宇宙间所有千军万马的能力，却在此刻拿来感受极度原始又极度私密的快乐。

而黛西知道比起其他的一切，她们更愿意感受这份快乐。

黛西嘶哑地尖叫了起来。

旺达看着那张脸，抚摸着她绷紧的肌肉，在她高潮来临的前一刻，凑上前去，给了年轻的异人英雄一个货真价实的吻。

快感如潮水般渐次退去，黛西反应过来时她们已经是亲密的拥抱姿势。她揉了揉眉心，感觉到稍许疲倦，就低低地笑一声：“看来我是个好老师。”

“确实不坏。”旺达也笑出声来，“这就是我们的关系？”

“你指什么？”

“老师和学生。”

黛西挑了挑眉。她拨开旺达亚麻色的长发，红女巫透明的藏青色瞳仁对上来，她便笑了笑：“不。”

“You are Scarlet Witch, I am Quake. ”黛西握着手心里的轻微地震，“我们只是恰好能够控制最坏的自己去拯救世界的普通人。”

指尖缠绕着若隐若现的红光，旺达轻声重复道：“控制最坏的自己。”

“对。”黛西温暖地一笑，“我能做到，你也能。”

“我知道你能做到。”

旺达想起她看到黛西在异人转换过程经历的苦与痛，爱与恨，稍微闭了闭眼，轻声道：“教我更多。”

黛西笑着摇摇头，看着那张与她同样极度年轻、曾经茫然过消沉过却又意志坚定的脸：“嘿，我说过这不是我们的关系。”

她凑过去给了红女巫一个吻：“老师和学生不会做爱。”

黛西的指尖带着地震划过旺达的臀瓣，如愿引来后者的呻吟。

“那你认为？”

红芒沿着黛西的腹肌线条爬到了密林下方，震波女发出一声轻哼。

“You are Scarlet Witch, I am Quake. ”

旺达接话的嗓音被吞没在吻中：“我们只是想要成为更好的自己获得幸福的普通人。”

“You are right. ”黛西几乎是大笑出声，眉眼放得又暖又软，“给你上最后一课。”

“什么？”

旺达干净的青色眼神递上来，黛西听见了她们彼此心跳的回音，在那一刻频率完美同步：“别说‘教我更多’，”

她停了停，掌心的地震再度堵住了绯红女巫的穴口：“情侣之间要说‘给我更多’。”

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
